tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Halfling
Halfling Male.jpg|Halfling Male Halfling Female.jpg|Halfling Female Halflings are friendly and boisterous folk who travel from place to place as large families with their wagon homes filled with nic nacs, odds and ends, and carnival and circus type attractions. They like brightly colored things and are very loquacious and curious, while being eager to show off their own possessions and talents as well. When a halfling caravan comes to town, folks respond with a mixture of delight and fear. Halflings bring interesting exhibits and strange merchandise, but also are not entirely.. on the level. They are known to be pickpockets and con artists as well as tinkerers and menders. Halflings always speak of woodland paradise homelands halfway across the world filled with delightful wonders and rustic charm, and though this has become widely accepted as true, no one can ever claim to have seen these places for themselves, tho many claim to have a relative who knows someone who has. Halflings are more superstitious and tend to be spiritual without being religious, but many also follow organized religion and established deities as well. Halfling PC Classes: Any class except Samurai, Ninja, Cavalier, or any Hybrid Class Overall, halfling culture trends toward NG to CG. Halfling culture is based loosely on Romani, Greek and Sicilian cultures. Halfling homes- what they say they're like, and what they seem to be: Halfling Village.jpg|Halfling Village Halfling Caravan.jpg|Halfling Caravan * Size: Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed (Slow Speed): Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Orc, and Catfolk. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Fearless Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Weapon Familiarity Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Alternate Racial Traits: * Adaptable Luck: Some halflings have greater control over their innate luck. This ability gives them more options for how they can apply their good fortune from day to day, but also narrows its scope. Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Acquisitive: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks. This bonus increases to +4 when used to determine the most valuable item visible in a treasure hoard. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to perception. Source PRG:HA * Attentive: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. This bonus increases to +4 to notice when someone is enchanted or possessed. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to perception. Source PRG:HA * Blessed: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against curse effects and hexes. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. This racial trait replaces fearless. Source PRG:HA * Caretaker: Humans often entrust halfling families with the care of children and animals, a task that has helped them develop keen insight. Such halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character's choice. This racial trait replaces halfling luck, sure-footed, and weapon familiarity. Source PCS:ISR * Craven: While most halflings are fearless, some are skittish, making them particularly alert. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on initiative checks and a +1 bonus on attack rolls when flanking. They take a –2 penalty on saves against fear effects and gain no benefit from morale bonuses on such saves. When affected by a fear effect, their base speed increases by 10 feet and they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. * Creepy Doll: Glassy eyes and porcelain skin make some halflings look more like dolls than living creatures. If they cease moving and pretend to be a doll while they aren’t being observed, they can use the Stealth skill without cover or concealment. A successful Stealth check still allows other creatures to notice the halfling; they just believe the halfling is a doll, similar to the freeze universal monster ability (without being able to take 20). In addition, they take no size penalty on Intimidate checks against larger humanoids. The racial trait replaces all skill bonuses Source PRG:HA * Deep Jungle: Some reclusive halfling tribes flourish in tropical locales. These halflings begin play speaking only Halfling (in addition to any additional languages gained from having a high Intelligence score), rather than Common and Halfling. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks and are proficient with blowguns. In addition, they have the poison use ability (they never risk poisoning themselves accidentally). This racial trait alters halflings’ languages and replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb and weapon familiarity. Source PRG:HA * Driven Worker: Many halfling families have developed techniques to accomplish work faster and more efficiently, whether to contribute to the community or to please overbearing masters. These halflings gain a +4 racial bonus on checks with one Craft, Perform, or Profession skill. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. Source PCS:ISR * Fleet of Foot: Some halflings are quicker than their kin but less cautious. Halflings with this racial trait move at normal speed and have a base speed of 30 feet. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. * Halfling Jinx: Halflings with this racial trait gain the ability to curse another creature with bad luck at will as a standard action. This curse has a range of 30 feet, and you must be able to see the target and have line of effect to it. The target gets a Will saving throw to resist this jinx (DC = 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier). If your target makes this saving throw, it is immune to your jinx ability for 24 hours. A jinxed creature takes a –1 penalty on all saving throws. This jinx lasts for 24 hours or until you attempt to use your jinx again. A jinx is a supernatural ability, is not mind-affecting, does not allow spell resistance, and can affect any kind of creature not immune to luck effects. This replaces halfling luck. * Human Shadow: Halflings seem to pop up wherever humans are found, in part because they actively support and move with human explorers, settlers, and travelers without drawing attention to themselves. These halflings can use Stealth to hide behind creatures at least one size category larger than themselves, without any other source of concealment or cover. As long as the halflings are within 30 feet of a human, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand checks and Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Ingratiating: Halflings often survive at the whims of larger, more aggressive races. Because of this, they go out of their way to make themselves more useful, or at least entertaining, to larger folk. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on skill checks for a single Perform skill of their choice, and Perform is always a class skill for them. They also gain a +2 bonus on Craft and Profession checks. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Irrepressible: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against dominate and possession effects. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. This racial trait replaces fearless. Source PRG:HA * Low Blow: Some halflings train extensively in the art of attacking larger creatures. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on critical confirmation rolls against opponents larger than themselves. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to perception. * Outrider: Some halflings specialize in mounted combat. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. * Polyglot: Some halflings, especially those who spend a lot of time traveling, develop a talent for learning new languages. These halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and it is always a class skill for them. Halflings with this racial trait also begin play with the ability to speak Common, Halfling, and any one other language of their choice (except for secret languages, such as Druidic) in addition to bonus languages due to high Intelligence. They still gain the normal list of halfling bonus languages. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to perception and alters the halfling language racial trait. * Practicality: Halflings value hard work and common sense. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any one Craft or Profession skill, as well as on Sense Motive checks and saves against illusions. This racial trait replaces fearless and the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. * Resourceful: Halflings with this trait do not take any penalties for using improvised weapons. This trait counts as the Catch Off-Guard or Throw Anythingfeats for the purpose of qualifying for feats. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb and weapon familiarity. Source PRG:HA * Secretive Survivor: Halflings from poor and desperate communities, most often in big cities, must take what they need without getting caught in order to survive. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. Source PCS:ISR * Shiftless: Halflings have a reputation for larceny and guile—and sometimes it's well deserved. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluffand Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. * Skulker: Oppressed halflings train from a young age to take advantage of times when their oppressors ignore them. Such halflings gain a +1 racial bonus on attacks against foes who are denied their Dexterity bonus to AC. This racial trait replaces fearless and weapon familiarity. Source PCS:ISR * Swift as Shadows: Halflings possess incredible stealth even while moving through obstructed areas. Halflings with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5, and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. * Underfoot: Halflings must train hard to effectively fight bigger opponents. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against foes larger than themselves and a +1 bonus on Reflex saving throws to avoid trample attacks. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Unfettered: Former slips liberated from slavery train to ensure they will never be slaves again. They gain a +4 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks and a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against effects that cause the entangled condition, to CMD against grapples, and on combat maneuver checks to escape a grapple. This racial trait replaces halfling luck and the skill bonus to perception. Source PCS:ISR * Unlucky Halfling: These halflings take a –1 penalty on saving throws but also gain a +1 racial bonus to the caster level and save DC of all curse spells and spell-like abilities. In addition, such halflings can use ill omen as a spell-like ability once per day. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. Source PCS:ISR * Wanderlust: Halflings love travel and maps. Halflings with this racial trait receive a +2 bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Survival checks. When casting spells or using abilities that provide or enhance movement, halflings treat their caster level as +1 higher than normal. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. * Warslinger: Halflings are experts at the use of the sling. Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action. Reloading a sling still requires two hands and provokes attacks of opportunity. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses to acrobatics and climb. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Halfling